The Eds meet sly Cooper PART 2
by wiplash12
Summary: Chapter 16 is here! The story goes on!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was about two weeks since Carmelita tracked down the Eds' location near peach creek. It was Saturday afternoon around 12:00 when Carmelita arrived at the cul-de-sac. She hopped out of her car and she looked over where she saw with her own eyes Eddy trying to scam some other kid with a piece of 2x4 wood.

"So what's the catch this time Eddy?" Johnny asked.

"I'll tell you what. If you join our special weight loss club for the special price of only 25 cents, we guarantee weight loss within 5 minutes!" Eddy said.

"But Eddy, you can't lose weight in as little as…" Double d was cut off by Johnny.

"WE'LL TAKE IT" Johnny said.

"Excellent. Come right this way and step on our customized trend mill."

Eddy led Johnny over to where Ed was lying down on rolling pins.

"Ha ha ha." Ed said.

"Shut up Ed."

Johnny stood on Ed and began to run. No one ever noticed that Carmelita was watching their every move under the cover of a bush just several feet away from where Ed was lying down at. Johnny ran and yelled "YEE HAW, LOOK PLANK… WE'RE GONNA BE SO SKINNY THAT WE CAN BE CELEBERTIES!" Johnny yelled. He ran as fast as he could. He ran so fast that Ed flew off the rolling pins and flew in the air.

"LOOK AT ME! I CAN FLY!" Ed yelled as he flew through the air.

"ED! Calm down! We'll get you!" Double d yelled.

Ed flew all the way into the bush where Carmelita was hiding in. Carmelita looked up, but it was too late. Ed fell right on top of her.

Ed then looked down at Carmelita who was trying to push Ed off of her.

"Pardon me miss." Ed said in his usual dopey voice.

"GET OFF!" Carmelita roared. She pushed Ed off of her and withdrew her shock pistol.

"Inspector fox…what are you doing here?" Double d yelled

"Can it crook, you're all under arrest."

"For the last time you crazy lady… WE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" Eddy yelled.

"Don't give me any of that. I saw you hanging out with cooper… And any friend of cooper is an enemy of mine! So all of you, hands up!" Carmelita ordered.

"Is this a quiz or something?" Ed asked in his dopey voice.

"I said shut up! Everyone get in the car, and no one gets hurt."

"Make me." Eddy said.

"Don't even start with me you brat, just get in the car!" Carmelita said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hey everyone, sorry it took me soo long to update! But I finally got access to a computer with internet, so here's chapter 2!

Despite how loud and intimidating Carmelita was, Eddy still remained stubborn and wouldn't get in the car. The other two Eds just sat in front of a tree and watched Carmelita and Eddy argued back and forth. Carmelita eventually lost her cool and she tackled Eddy and cuffed him. She threw Eddy in the back of her car, and then she cuffed double d and put Ed in a restraining jacket. She pulled the roof over her convertible and then took off with the Eds back to Paris.

It was a long drive back to Paris. It was long AND annoying as Ed was telling everyone stories from his comic books he read. "And then its tentacles reached out and grabbed the little boy, and..." Ed was cut off by Eddy, who sadly, had to sit in the front with Carmelita, yelled, "Alright! We get the point Ed, now take five will ya?" Eddy yelled.

"Can do Eddy!" Ed said happily.

"Well, that last story was, uh, strange." Double d said.

"It almost made me puke." Carmelita said in a low grumpy tone.

"So, where are you gonna lock us up this time if we lose the case?" Double d asked sounding as professional as possible.

"What's it to you criminal?" She asked.

"I am not a criminal! And neither are my friends!" Double d yelled.

"Don't yell at me criminal!" Carmelita stormed back. "Or you'll be wearing a restraining jacket like your strange pal back there."

"Butter toast." Ed said.

"Shut up Ed." Eddy said.

"Everyone just shut up!" Carmelita roared.

"You're not the boss of me." Eddy said.

"Just remember that I'm inches away from you, and I'm not afraid to put you in your place buster." Carmelita said. Eddy then gulped and rested back down and decided to keep his mouth shut. Finally. The rest of the ride back to Paris remained in silence. The only thing any one could hear was the other cars driving on the highway.

Night fall came and it was soon pure dark. The only light there was the car lights on the highway. It was 8:00 when something in Carmelita's head grabbed her. They were close to a famous museum. She got a call reporting that Sly and his gang were in that famous Museum. Carmelita flashed her siren on and rushed to the scene. She drove up at the museum parking lot and jumped out of her car. "You blockheads stay here. Who knows, you might just get your 3 other pals to join you tonight. But only if you behave, so no stunts, okay?" She said.

"Whatever." Eddy said. And then Carmelita took off to look for Cooper.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sly and his gang were after an ancient deck of magic cards used by the world's most powerful musician. Sly jumped in from the roof of the museum and onto the floor with a quick thump. Sly worked his away around all of the security lasers and guards. He hid in the dinosaur exhibit behind a T-Rex leg and talked to Bentley through a small microphone hidden inside the collar of his shirt. "Okay Bentley, I'm in the dinosaur exhibit. What's next?"

"Okay, that deck of cards should be close to or on the next floor up somewhere around the art exhibit." Bentley answered

"Alright, thanks pal." Sly said, and then he took off for the next floor. He gracefully maneuvered his way out of the lasers that were all over the place and looked straight down the hall way to see some sort of shadowy figure. Some sort of fox maybe, but Sly couldn't put his finger on it. His instincts told him to hide, but he just stood still and stared at the mysterious shadow. Sly thought a moment and then knew who it was.

"Inspector Fox, how nice of you to stop by." Sly playfully teased.

"Shut up and put your hands where I can see them." Carmelita yelled.

"Come now…" Sly was cut off by the sound of Carmelita shooting her shock pistol. But what seemed strange that it seemed that Carmelita wasn't aiming at sly. Sly looked up and saw a small but fancy chandelier come falling from the roof. Sly tried to jump out of the way, but he was too slow. The chandelier came crashing down on Sly's chest. Carmelita ran over towards Sly. She pulled the chandelier off of Sly and looked down at him.

"Sly! Are you okay?" she asked.

"I don't know. That Chandelier was awfully heavy…what did you do that for? That's not like you." Sly said weakly.

"It wasn't me; I didn't try to knock down the chandelier, no, he did it." Carmelita said. Carmelita pointed over near a painting. Sly looked over and saw Eddy.

"Sly are you alright? I tried my best to get her not to shoot you." Eddy said.

"Well, in that case, I guess I'm fine, I just have a big bruise, that's all." Sly said. Carmelita looked furiously over at Eddy who was trying to steal a painting.

"YOU! I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO WAIT IN THE CAR!" Carmelita yelled.

"Be quiet will you? I'm trying to take some… uh oh…" Eddy said.

"You were going to steal that, weren't you?" Carmelita said through gritted teeth.

"No, I was uh… borrowing it. Yeah, I was borrowing it, not stealing it." Eddy said.

"I'm not buying it, and get back in the car." Carmelita said.

"Kill joy." Eddy mumbled as he left for the car.

"I heard that buster!" Carmelita said as she cuffed Sly.

"The kid's cute, but he works on your nerves, huh?" Sly said yanking on the tight cuffs.

"You have no room to talk right there buster, now where are your pals?" She asked.

"Right here." Sly said as he looked over at Bentley and Murray who were cuffed by two security guards.

"Wow, in that case, then you three are coming with me. Carmelita walked the three out to the parking lot and put the three in her car. Then she got in and drove off to put these scum bags in jail once and for all. At first Sly Didn't know what to feel about being caught. But then he remembered the Thievius Raccoonus. "Carmelita, I need to make one final stop, it's really important. Can we stop, pretty please? Sly asked.

Carmelita thought it over for a moment, and then thought what the heck? "Okay, but one stop only. Where do you need to go that is so important?" She asked.

"I need to go to our hideout, and pick up my family's book." Sly answered.

"No way, forget it, we're not stopping."

Sly at first wanted to argue, but he knew he couldn't do anything about it. He just sat back and said "Okay."

Carmelita looked over with one eyebrow raised. She looked at Sly. He seemed to be well, sad. His head was hung low as he looked out the window from the passenger seat up in the front. Carmelita first thought that it was mind games. So she ignored it. But then she glanced over about 30 minutes later and noticed that there was a wet spot on Sly's shirt around his collar. She looked at his face. Carmelita couldn't believe this, but Sly was actually crying! She decided since everyone else was asleep that she would try to say a few words to him. "What's wrong? Did your girlfriend ditch you?" Carmelita asked.

"I don't have a girlfriend." Sly said through quivering lips.

Carmelita pulled over at an abandoned parking lot and then leaned over near sly.

"Okay Ringtail, I don't want a weak person in my car, now tell me what's wrong." She said.

Sly looked over at Carmelita, tears slowly running down his face. "It's my father, my family. I let them all down." He said. And before Carmelita could even speak, Sly turned around and wiped away his tears. He looked down at the carpet floor and saw some of his tears soaking up the brown carpet. "Sorry, I'll dry those up." Sly said. Sly bent down and grabbed a handkerchief and started to wipe up the tears as best as he could. Carmelita suddenly felt a huge sense of guilt smudge all over her. Sly had saved her life more than once, and all she gave him was crap. She suddenly felt a strong sense of compassion, and she rested a hand on sly's shoulder. Sly looked up at Carmelita. "Can I help you?" He asked

"Don't worry about the tears; I'll dry them up later. Look, if it will make you stop crying, I'll let you keep your book." She said.

"OH CARMELITA! THANK YOU SO MUCH!" He happily shouted and hugged her. Carmelita suddenly panicked. She didn't know what to do. One side of her wanted to knock Sly's teeth out. Another side of her wanted to just let him hug her, and another side of her wanted to hug him back. Sly finally let go and then said, "I'll show you the way to the hideout."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sly cooper and Ed, Edd, n Eddy do not belong to me and- yeah yeah whatever… on with the story!

It was a rather chilly night as Carmelita and her "guinea pigs" headed for Sly's hideout for his book. Even though it pained her, Carmelita promised Sly that he could keep his family's book with him.

"Right…there we ware, this is the hideout." Sly whispered so he wouldn't wake everyone up. "Okay, I'll be right back." Sly said.

"Oh no you don't... I'm coming with you." Carmelita said.

Carmelita and Sly walked into the hideout that was covered in brush and leaves. Carmelita was surprised at how "at home" it seemed, even though it was almost practically underground.

"Hey Carmelita, can I have some help?" Sly asked.

"What is it now ringtail?" Carmelita asked.

Sly yanked his chin up to where the Thevius raccounus sat.

"I can't reach it with these cuffs? Can you get it, unless you wanna take the cuffs off?" Sly said as he grinned a clever grin at Carmelita.

"Don't get too excited just yet buster." Carmelita said as she picked up the book and took it into her hands. "Okay, we got what we came for, now let's go." Carmelita said.

Carmelita and Sly walked outside to the car. They got in the car and Carmelita went to start up the car. Carmelita stuck the key in the ignition and turned it, but nothing happened. She turned it again and the car let out a weak rumble and then smoke came from under the hood. "Oh great." Carmelita said as she jumped out of the car. She lifted up the hood and a bunch of smoke came right towards her. It was so bad she had to step back a few steps. Lucky for her, Murray just woke up and managed to open the door and come outside.

"Where are we? What's up with the car?" Murray asked.

"You tell me what's wrong with my car, you're the expert." Carmelita said to Murray. Murray looked at the car and in seconds he found the problem.

"So, what's wrong?" Carmelita asked now growing worried.

"Well, the radiator and the fan are both broken." Murray said. "I'm afraid you'll have to order new parts. And that will cost you at least 300 dollars if not more."

"Just great and my cell phone's dead!" Carmelita yelled in frustration. "Does anyone have a cell phone?" Carmelita asked.

"Nope, I guess we better wake up Bentley and Double d." Sly suggested. Murray went back inside the car and woke up double d and Bentley. The three then walked outside. "Well what happened here?" Double d asked.

"The car broke down, and no one has a cell phone, and we're stuck in the middle of nowhere." Sly said.

"Oh dear, this IS bad." Double d said.

"Well can't you just use your radio in the car to contact help from the other officers?" Bentley asked.

"No way! If the chief finds out that I went to Sly's hideout and let him roam around in it for no good enough reason he'll fire me! And that is a risk I'm NOT going to take." Carmelita said.

"Well then there's nothing we can do about it." Bentley said. "Sorry."

"Well couldn't you somehow hook up the cell phone to the radio and call a mechanic?" Murray asked.

"No, because we don't know where we are and my cell phone is dead." Carmelita said.

"Oh dear, then it looks like we're stranded." Double d said.

"No…you don't think so?" Carmelita replied sarcastically.

"Take an easy, he's only a boy, he's worried sick Carmelita." Sly said.

"If it wasn't for you, we wouldn't be here now!" Carmelita yelled. "And don't address me like that ringtail!"

"Well the car still would've broken down at some point." Bentley said.

"Yeah, but we would have a better chance of getting help at least!" Carmelita yelled back.

"Keep it down will ya? We're trying to sleep!" Eddy yelled through the car window.

"What's for breakfast Eddy?" Ed said.

"Shut up ed."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

It was a brisk and cold night. Everyone was in the car talking about what they could do. Finally, Ed got a good idea. "How about we stay in the hideout?"

"Hey, that's not a bad idea." Bentley said.

"Nope, it's not a bad idea at all. Why don't we all stay in there Carmelita? There's room for everyone." Sly mentioned.

Carmelita thought it over. She didn't like that the cooper gang was back in the old hideout, but what the heck? Besides, it was freezing in the car.

"Fine, we can all stay in the hideout, but if you make one attempt to escape then you're all back in the car, got it?" she said.

Everyone nodded and then they went inside the hideout. It was very nice and rather clean for being underground, but then again the floors were stolen kitchen tiles.

"Nice place, almost like that van in the junkyard." Eddy mentioned.

"Yup, this hideout reminds me of the secret home of the alien invaders of space man 101: the series." Ed commented.

"Okay…so where do we sleep?" Double d asked.

"Oh yeah I forgot about that, you three follow me." Murray said as he led the Eds to his room. "You guys can take my room; I'll just sleep on the couch or steal Sly's room for a while." He said.

"Why thank you, this is very generous of you." Double d commented

"Why can't you, me, Ed, and Double d all sleep on the floors and have one person sleep on the bed?" Ed asked.

"I call the bed!" Eddy said as he jumped on Murray's water bed.

"Okay I guess I'll stay with you guys. I have a TV anyway, so I'm sure we can have fun." Murray said.

Back downstairs, Sly and Bentley were talking about where to put Carmelita. "She should be fine with you Sly." Bentley insisted.

"Well why don't you want her in your room?" Sly asked.

"Because I have all of the technology, and she's sure to mess with it and break it." Bentley defended.

"There's no use for it now, you're already caught." Carmelita said as she walked from the kitchen and into the living room.

"Aha! Bentley got outsmarted by a girl!" Sly yelled and laughed as he pointed at Bentley.

"Hey! What's THAT supposed to mean?" Carmelita asked.

"Oh…eh…nothing…uh…see ya." Sly stammered as he backed away slowly.

"Yeah…whatever you say." She said. "So where am I going to sleep?"

Bentley stared at Sly. "Oh fine, you can sleep in my room, come on, I'll show you." Sly said as he led Carmelita to his old room.

"Wow…nice room." Carmelita said as she walked in Sly's room.

"Make yourself at home." Sly said. "If you need me I'll be sleeping on the couch." He said.

Carmelita pounced on that. "Oh no you don't, I don't mind your pals, but when it comes to you, no way."

"What are you talking about?" Sly asked confused.

"I'm not letting you out of my sight. You're staying with me. I'm not giving you any chance of escaping." She explained.

"Oh… I see… You want to be with me more… how sweet of you." Sly said and then smiled at Carmelita.

"Don't get excited smarty pants." Carmelita said.

When everybody got settled, it was about 1:00 in the morning, and almost everyone was asleep except for Murray and the Eds. They were up telling jokes and scary stories.

"And then…the evil monkey got closer, and closer, and closer…and closer! And then he jumped on the victim and sucked his brains out!" Ed yelled.

"Eh…okay…that was good enough. Well, I'm tired, let's call it a night." Murray said.

"Yeah, I'm tired; see you guys in the morning." Eddy said as he jumped on the waterbed.

The other three spreaded out on the floor. "Beware; for you may be the next victim of the evil monkey man!" Ed yelled.

"Ed…shut up. And go to sleep while you're at it." Eddy said.

"But who will butter my toast?" Ed asked.

"Shut up Ed."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Early the next morning, Bentley was the first to get up. He went downstairs and looked out at the window. What he saw wasn't what shocked him, but what he DIDN'T see is what shocked him. "Oh no…this is just horrible!" Bentley exclaimed. He ran upstairs and barged into Sly's room. "Inspector Fox wake up!" Bentley exclaimed.

Carmelita waved her hand above her head. "Go away criminal…I'm tired." She said in a weak voice.

"But it's an emergency!" Bentley said.

"Oh fine…what's up?' Carmelita asked.

Bentley led Carmelita into the living room and told her to look out the window. Carmelita looked and her eyes grew wider than Bentley's glasses.

"WHERE'S MY CAR?" she yelled.

"It appears that someone took your car." Bentley said.

"BUT I LOCKED MY DOORS AND THE ONLY WAY THEY CAN BE UNLOCKED IS BY MY LASER AND A CODE!" She yelled.

"Uh miss fox, you have a convertible." Bentley mentioned.

"Oh great, I'm stranded with you guys, and now my car gets stolen too!" Carmelita yelled.

All of the commotion made everyone wake up. When everyone heard about the news, Double d thought that he might cheer the crowd up. "Well we can look at the bright side…at least we're not too far from civilization." Double d commented.

"Hey, you know what criminal… you're right. All we need to do is follow the tire tracks and then we'll be sure to end up back in Paris!" Carmelita said.

Everyone cheered and then they went to wash up. Carmelita was so happy. But then there came a down fall. She looked outside and saw that the tire tracks faded after 100 yards. And the crooks could have gone anywhere.

She went to break the bad news. When everyone heard they sadly unpacked their clothes. Carmelita noticed that everyone was sad and hungry. "Alright criminals…what are you guys hungry for?" Carmelita asked.

"BUTTERTOAST!" Ed yelled.

"Shut up Ed." Eddy said.

"Well whatever suits everyone else will be fine with me." Double d said.

"How about pancakes?" Murray asked.

"And toast!" Ed mentioned.

"Okay, then pancakes and…toast I…suppose it is." Carmelita said and she walked out to the kitchen to prepare a big breakfast.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

As Carmelita made breakfast, the Eds were watching Saturday morning cartoons and Sly and his crew were just laying low. Eventually, breakfast was made, and everyone gathered around the kitchen table. Ed and Murray drooled as they saw bunches of warm brown pancakes stacked up on top of each other and plates of scrambled eggs and toast. Carmelita looked around nervously as everyone ate. Sly was the first to speak up. "The food's great inspector…you're a great cook." He said.

"Naturally." Carmelita replied.

Everyone else finished breakfast and then the Eds cleaned up while the rest of the bunch headed outside for fresh air. Murray looked over and saw that Carmelita had a nasty grin on her face. "Inspector…you got something you need to tell me?" Murray asked nervously.

Carmelita looked over and replied, "No…I don't. Why do you ask?"

"That grin is starting to scare me." Murray said.

Carmelita rolled her eyes and said, "Relax, you and your pals are safe. I'm just thinking about what I would do if I caught the no good scum bag who stole my car." She said.

"Oh. Well I don't blame you. I would get mad of my van was stolen like that too." Murray said.

"Well your car was in a way stolen." Carmelita said.

"Yeah…but I know where it's at least. And that's fine with me, even though I'll never get to drive her again." Murray sadly said.

Carmelita was going to speak, but she was interrupted by Bentley.

"Miss Fox, we found your car!" Bentley said.

Carmelita ran over to where Sly and Bentley were both looking down. What she saw left her speechless.

"WHAT IDIOT DID THIS?" she roared.

"It appears that this old tree has fallen on your car. So it wasn't stolen, it was just crushed by this tree…and we couldn't see it." Sly said.

"Well… at least I don't have to go chasing after another crook. You guys are enough of a handful." Carmelita said. "But still…thanks for finding my car you two." She said. She then walked away and sat down on the porch and had a cup of tea.

Meanwhile, back inside, the Eds finished cleaning up and they found a long mesh net and a beach ball. They went outside to the others. Sly and everyone looked at the Eds as they were holding some mesh net and a beach ball. "Who's up for some volley ball?" Eddy asked.

"Ketchup!" Ed yelled.

"Are you guys finished in the kitchen?" Carmelita asked.

"Yes, we're all done. Everything is spotless." Double d answered.

"Well, okay then, I guess we can play." Carmelita said.

Everyone cheered and then set up a net and divided each other into teams.

"I'll be the ref." Double d said.

"Why...don't you want to play?" Sly asked.

"It's not that…it's just that my physical skills are rather lame." he said. "Besides…I'm rather good at being a ref." He said.

"Well, okay, but any time you want to join let us know." Sly said.

"I'm a captain!" Eddy called.

"So am I!" Carmelita yelled.

"Okay, ladies first…you can pick your team inspector. There will be two teams of three." Double d said.

"Okay, I pick…Bentley." Carmelita said. Bentley walked next to Carmelita.

"I pick…Ed!" Eddy yelled and laughed. "With Ed…you guys don't stand a chance!"

"Whatever…than I pick Sly, he seems to be good at sports." Carmelita said.

"Then that leaves Murray with you guys Eddy." Double d said.

Everyone took their positions, and then they let lose with the action!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

So, the big volleyball game went on. Ed and Murray were stronger than anyone on either of the teams, but Sly and Carmelita were the fastest. And they had Bentley on their side. And Eddy wasn't doing his team any good.

"Hey Eddy…how about some help? These guys are kicking our butts!" Murray said.

"What okay let me at em'! Ed, get over here!" Eddy ordered.

Ed did as he was told and went over towards Eddy. He kneeled down and Eddy got on his shoulders. Eddy then pulled a rope out of his pocket and wrapped it around Ed for steering purposes. He looked in the air and saw that Carmelita had tried to spike the ball, but Murray saved it.

"Don't worry Murray! We'll get them back!" Ed yelled as he took his position with Eddy standing on his shoulders. Sly hit the ball over and Eddy yelled, "Go lumpy go!"

Ed ran and he hit the ball with his head and spiked it. "Way to go Ed!" Eddy yelled. "Hey sock head, what's the score?" Eddy asked.

"Well, Carmelita's team is in the lead with 7 points, and you guys have 5 points." Double d said.

"Oh well, I'm tired and sweaty, let's call it a game." Carmelita said.

"Yeah, let's go in…it's hot out." Eddy said.

Soon everyone agreed and they went inside. The Eddy and Ed went to explore Murray's huge closet. Sly, Carmelita, and Murray watched TV. And Bentley went in his room. Double d managed at first, but later he found himself bored. So he went to Eddy and Ed and asked if he could join them.

"Sorry, but we're on a mission, no visitors." Ed said.

Double d went downstairs to where Sly and Murray were watching wrestling. He didn't really like wrestling, so he went up to Bentley's room and knocked on the door. He heard a "come in" and he entered. Bentley looked up and asked, "Yes?"

"My oh my…look at all of this technology. This is amazing!" Double d said.

"It is rather fascinating." Bentley agreed. "So what…are you bored or something?"

"Well…yes…I am bored. I tried to do something with everyone else, but they were either busy or not wanting me with them." Double d said.

"Hmm…I see. Well, I suppose some company wouldn't hurt. Have a seat!" Bentley cheered.

Double d sat next to Bentley and asked, "What's that?"

"This is a binnoucom. I, Sly, and Murray have one of our own. We used them for communication on heists in the past." Bentley explained.

"Oh, I see. I take it that you invented this remarkable tool?" Double d asked.

"Guilty as charged." Bentley replied. "But there's no use for them now, so we agreed to do something very special with our 3 binnoucoms." Bentley said.

"And what do you plan on doing with them?" Double d asked curiously.

"You'll find out later on tonight." Bentley said. From there on double d and Bentley were chatting away about technology and everything from the laws of physics to the first day of school. And now, everyone had something to do. It was about 9:00 until everyone gathered around for dinner. While at dinner Eddy was trying to put one last scam into his life before prison. "Be amazed, at what lies in your closet Murray! It's so fantastic that you'll be speechless." Eddy said.

"Well then after dinner we can see it." Sly said. Everyone ate as fast as they could and then went up to Murray's room to see what "thing" was hiding in Murray's closet.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

So everyone ran upstairs to see what was in Murray's closet. "So what's in the closet? I don't see anything." Murray said as he looked into his dark closet.

"Well…you have to pay a fee to enter and see it." Eddy said and snickered.

"Just let us in." Double d said.

"You have to pay 25." Eddy said.

"I have fives…maybe that will do!" Carmelita said as she waved her fist in front of Eddy's face.

"Okay fine…you guys go in for free." Eddy said.

Everyone entered and Ed turned on a flashlight and led them to where there was another door. Ed opened it and out came jawbreakers and cookie boxes. They poured on everyone. Everyone turned to Murray.

"Cool…you guys found my secret stash! I was wondering where I hid my candy again." Murray said in a weak and quiet voice.

"Way cool huh guys?" Eddy said as he started ripping open boxes of candy. Murray and Ed joined in too, and there was a big mess.

"You guys, stop it! You're making a huge mess!" Double d said.

"Quit complaining sock head! We'll clean it up when we're done, seesh!" Eddy said.

"So, we came up here for THIS? No wonder why none of your scams worked! They were all pathetic!" Carmelita said.

"Now that's not really nice." Sly said.

"You…can it buster!" Carmelita replied.

Sly had a wide grin on his face. He was about ready to make a sarcastic remark, but he swallowed it. Bentley yanked his chin at sly and Murray.

"We'll be right back." Bentley said. Sly, Bentley, and Murray went to Bentley's room. Bentley pulled out a small box and opened it. It contained Sly's, Murray's, and Bentley's binnoucoms. They took them out one by one and then gave one last look at them. They just couldn't let them go to waste. And they knew that the Eds were innocent. So with a good attorney on their side, the Eds would be free to go. And they would be the new owners of the binnoucoms. They just hoped it would be a little something to remember them by.

"Do you think they'll like them?" Bentley asked.

"Oh yeah, I'm sure they'll love them." Murray said.

So Sly, Bentley, and Murray walked out of Bentley's room and into Murray's bedroom, where Eddy was hitting Ed for eating all of the jawbreakers. Carmelita wasn't in the room; she went downstairs to take a nap. So, sly and the gang walked in. The Eds had just finished cleaning up, and were chatting.

"Hey guys, we have something to show you." Bentley said.

"What is it?" Double d asked.

The Eds and the Cooper gang formed a big circle. Bentley took the lid off of the box and let the Eds look inside. They saw 3 things that looked like high tech binoculars.

"Cool binoculars!" Eddy said.

"They look like the weapons the evil aliens used in this one movie I saw!" Ed said.

"These are yours." Sly said.

"But they belong to you." Double d said.

"Yeah, these were used on many jobs when we weren't caught. But since we're caught, we're busted. We know you guys are innocent, and with a good attorney you guys will be free, but we won't. We want you guys to keep these, you know, as a way of remembering us." Sly said.

The Eds took their "gifts" from the box; Eddy took Sly's binocucom, Ed took Murray's, and Double d took Bentley's. "Don't worry, we will never forget you." Double d said.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

There they were, just staring at eachother. The Eds and the Cooper gang were next to eachother. They were so alike, and just when they could have been the best of friends… Eddy was thinking about all the scams he could have pulled off with some extra help from the Cooper gang. They could have slept over and stayed up late and had fun. But then the thought of Carmelita came. Speaking of Carmelita, they looked out the door to find inspector fox staring at them all.

"What are you criminals up to?" she asked in a firm but relaxed voice.

"We're doing nothing, we're just talking wide ride." Eddy said.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?" Carmelita stormed.

"I said Wide ride." Eddy said in a proud and snobby voice.

"Why you little… if my back up wasn't here, then I would pound you good!" Carmelita said.

"What backup? What are you talking about?" Sly asked.

"I managed to get my radio working and I called for back up. There's a helicopter outside if you haven't noticed." Carmelita answered.

One by one, everyone except Carmelita walked out handcuffed. There were two helicopters. The cooper gang was put in one, and the Eds were put in another. The Eds and the cooper gang got one last glance at eachother, and then the helicopters took off in the air. Soon they arrived in Paris, and they both landed. The cooper gang and the Eds were escorted to prison.

The Eds sat together in a cell. "What has become of us?" Double d asked to himself.

"I don't know. Don't worry guys; we'll get out of here one way or another." Eddy said.

"Who brought the Tatar sauce?" Ed said.

"Shut up Ed."

It was nearly a week, and the Eds got a visit from Carmelita.

"Okay you brats, your time's up. Your parents bailed you guys out, you're free to go." Carmelita said as she unlocked the cell door.

"But what about the Cooper gang?" double d asked.

"Don't you worry about them. They won't get you guys into anymore trouble. They're here for good." Carmelita replied.

"But they're our friends! Isn't there anything we can do?" Double d asked.

"Yeah and this is my job. Look, I know how you feel, but they broke the law, and now they have to be punished." Carmelita said.

"But," double d was interrupted by Carmelita.

"Rules are rules, now get out of here and never come back!" she stormed.

The Eds left and returned to the cul de sac the next day. The Eds were bored out of their minds. There was nothing to do, and they couldn't see their friends.

"I miss the cooper gang." Ed said.

"We all do." Double d said.

"We have to find a way to bust them out of jail!" Eddy said.

The Eds looked down at their binnocucoms. Could they really do something like this? Of course they could, they had to. And they had their binnocucoms to help them…


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Hey! For those of you who read my stories, sorry for the wait! But the next chapter is here!

It was dark outside at the cul-de-sac. The Eds were having a sleep over at Ed's house.

"Taking its prey, the mutant devoured it and cut its head off with its tentacles!" Ed read out of a comic book.

"Am I supposed to be afraid of that?" Eddy asked as he yawned. "That's not half as scary as that cop!"

Double d gasped. "Eddy! We agreed never to speak of that ever again!" Double d scolded.

"Aw lighten up sock head, you know it and I know it, we miss Sly and the gang! We have to do something! Life is just too boring without them!" Eddy said.

"Yeah Double d, for shame. Tisk tisk tisk." Ed said.

"See? Even lumpy misses them!" Eddy said.

"I suppose you're right." Double d said.

Ed and Eddy both gave Double d the stare. They stared at each other right in the eyes. Double d soon started to sweat and then broke down.

"ALRIGHT! I'll think of something! Now quit staring at me!" Double d said.

"Perfect." Eddy said.

"Butter toast."

"Shut up Ed."

The Eds then turned off the lights and crawled under Ed's dirty spare blankets and went to sleep. Tomorrow would be a big day.

Meanwhile, back in Paris, Sly and his gang were sitting in prison. They were separated, but their jail cells were next to each others. Sly was fast asleep, he was more relaxed than Bentley and Murray. They already spent a month in jail. Sly was getting used to the life style, Bentley hated it, and Murray was starting to adjust. But, regardless, they hated it there. The food was garbage; they had to wear tacky orange outfits, and were always being bullied.

One night, sly was talking to Bentley.

"Don't worry pal, we'll get out of this." Sly said.

"Oh, really, and how do you know?" Bentley asked.

"Relax, I just know. Don't worry pal, we'll be alright."

"Say whatever you want, Sly. But I know and you know that we can't get out of here. We'll be spending the rest of our lives here."

"Come on, Bent. Don't talk like that. Now's not the time."

"Now is the perfect time to talk like this!"

"No, I mean it. Here comes a guard!" Sly said.

Bentley and Sly rushed to their beds. A big guard walked by, whistling a tune that Sly couldn't quite catch. As the guard disappeared down the aisle, sly and

Bentley got back up. They tried to talk, but they couldn't hear a word that anyone was saying over Murray's monstrous snoring. Well, so much for that. With nothing else to talk about, They both went back to their beds and went back to sleep.

While Bentley and Murray were sleeping, Sly was rustling around in his bed. He was having a dream.

_"Psst! Psst! Sly! Up here!" said a voice._

_Sly looked up. He saw Double d! He looked at his clothes. He was back in his blue uniform! And so were Bentley and Murray! They were on the roof._

"_Come on Sly, freedom! You were right!" Bentley yelled from a hole in the roof. Sly couldn't believe his eyes! He was free! And he could continue living his life as a master thief! _

_A rope was dropped down from the whole, and Sly climbed up it. He climbed all the way up to the top. He reached the hole, and almost made it, until he was disturbed by Hideous snoring!_

Sly woke up from his dream.

"Oh, it was…only…just a dream." Sly whispered softly under his breath.

Sly got up and continued to hear Murray's snoring. It sounded worse than a bear trying to sing opera. It was still dark out. The sky was a dark blue with a hint of black. There weren't many stars out that night. But there was a full moon. Disappointed, Sly went back to sleep.

Early the next morning, the Eds woke up. Eddy as shockingly the first one up. He got up so he could play a prank on Double d. He tiptoed quieter than the three blind mice, and lifted up Ed's horribly smelly foot, and put it right next to Double d's nose.

Double d seemed fine, until he snorted and slowly opened his eyes. To his surprise, he woke up with a horrible smell right at his nose. He jumped out of his sleeping bag. When he found out that it was Ed's foot, he looked at Eddy.

"EDDY!" He yelled.

"Rise and shine sleepy head. We have a lot of work to do today!" Eddy said.


	12. Chapter 12

* * *

Chapter 12

* * *

The Eds woke up and got to work. They ate breakfast and then they headed outside.

Outside, in Double d's backyard, the Eds got to work on building a new rocket car, since their old one was in Paris. They split the job in 3 parts.

"Ed, you're in charge of getting some food." Double d instructed. "Eddy, you're in charge of getting parts for the rocket car. I already made you a list."

"So, what are YOU going to do sock head?" Eddy asked.

"Well Eddy, you'll find out later." Double d said.

"Come on, just tell me." Eddy said.

"Fine, I am working on some high-tech upgrades. I'm getting supplies for weapons and anything of that nature." Double d explained.

"Oh, I get ya. Okay, works for me. Come on Lumpy, we have work to do!" Eddy said as he headed for the junkyard.

The three went their separate ways.

Meanwhile, back in Paris, It was lunchtime. Sly, Bentley, and Murray headed to the cafeteria. They entered the dull place and waited in line for their share of old chili. The three sat down together at an old table that looked like it's seen better days. They talked as they ate their lunch.

"This sucks; all you ever get here is chili." Murray said.

"Hey, at least you get soda here." Bentley said.

"Yeah, but it's caffeine-free soda." Murray said.

"NOOOOOOOO!" sly yelled. "Any soda without caffeine is just not soda."

"Then what is it, you ungrateful thief?" A familiar voice asked.

"IT'S CRAP!" Sly yelled without looking up.

"Oh, really? Well then I guess you don't mind if I take it?" The voice asked.

"Take it." Sly said as he pushed it to the end of the table.

"Wow, that's not the cheerful ringtail I know." The voice said.

Sly looked up from his tray. He was shocked at what he saw. It was Carmelita!

"Woah, it's inspector fox!" Murray yelled.

"Carmelita? What the hell are you doing at a place like this? Did the ever so perfect Carmelita screw up?" sly asked.

"No, I just thought that I'd stop by and see how much you guys were suffering." Carmelita replied. "And by the looks of it, you look pretty miserable."

"And… your point?" Bentley asked.

"Well, as long as you guys are miserable, I'm happy. So, I'll leave you alone now while you 'enjoy' your sodas." Carmelita said as she walked out.

The three looked at each other.

"What was that all about?" Sly asked.

"I don't know." Murray said.

"That was really weird." Bentley said.

"You said it."

The three went back to eating lunch. When they were done the three headed outside for some basketball. They went over to a bunch of people.

"Hey! Mind if we play?" Sly asked.

A dog came over with a basketball in his hands. "Why should we let YOU guys play?" he asked.

"We just wanna play some ball, that's all. Seesh." Sly said.

"Well, I would, but we're already in the middle of a game, so get lost, punk! Before I really give you something to complain about.

"Hey! Don't threaten my friend like that! He didn't do a thing to you!" Murray yelled.

"Well, it's true. You thieves are nothing but low life criminals!" The dog argued.

"We're not criminals, we're thieves." Bentley explained.

"Oh, so now the turtle is gonna start! Look, just get lost and wait your turn." The dog said.

Sly and the gang walked away and decided to go back inside. They went in their cells and sat back and chatted.

Back in the cul-de-sac, the Eds were finished with their tasks.

"Okay Double d, we have everything, now let's build a rocket car!" Eddy yelled as he picked up sheets of metal.

"Can we bring a chicken?" Ed asked.

"Shut up Ed."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

* * *

In the cul-de-sac, the three Eds were working hard on building the new rocket car. In Double d's backyard, sparks were flying in the warm summer air. It was so loud that the other kids came outside.

"What in blazes is going on?" asked Jimmy.

"Hey, keep it down you dorks!" Kevin yelled.

But their mouths shut and their eyes widened as they saw a huge vehicle thing flying in the air. And the Eds were in it! They were taking off in the air!

"HA HA! SUCKERS!" Eddy yelled from one of the windows of their new rocket car. Their first one only had one window; the windshield. But the new rocket car had 4 windows not including the windshield.

The new rocket car was nice. Inside, it had nice carpeting work done by Double d. It had comfortable captain's chairs, bucket seats, and a sofa. It had two bathrooms and nice plumbing systems that Ed worked on. And it had a special closet that had weapons like swords and grenades (crafted by Double d) and outside the rocket car had a laser and missile launchers outside around the wings. And as a little something extra it had custom mood lighting and a nice surround sound system with a cd stereo and a flat-screen TV. It was the perfect combination of luxury and defense. And this time, it wasn't just built for 3 people; it was built for 6…

Back in Paris, the cooper gang was asleep. It was dark outside. The crescent shaped moon still shined as bright as a full moon. It was quiet out and in the prison. The usually busy road next to the prison was empty with not one car storming past on it. This time, Sly was not disturbed by any dreams. He slept like a baby. He needed the rest, and so did Murray and Bentley. They had a long day. Then again, each day in the prison was long and tiring. After all those years of success, it came down to this.

Early the next morning, they woke up and waited for instruction to wash up from the prison guards. A tall bear with muscles that made Murray look up from his cell came and yelled.

"Okay you chumps, WASH UP!" he yelled. "I don't want any trouble either. No fights, no back sass from any of you smart-asses! GO!"

The prison bars were raised as inmates hit the showers. Murray walked out of his cell and glanced at the bear's muscles.

"WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT? DID I ORDER YOU TO STARE AT ME?" The bear roared.

"Uh, no." Murray said silently.

"THEN STOP STARING AT ME AND GO HIT THE SHOWERS!" The bear yelled. He yelled so loud and so hard spit poured all over Murray's face.

Murray quickly ran to the showers and ran in between Bentley and Sly's stalls.

"Man, who is that guy?" Murray asked.

"A big jerk." Bentley answered.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

* * *

In their new rocket car, the Eds were getting closer and closer to Paris. Eddy was currently driving the rocket car while Double d was doing research on the laptop, trying to locate the prison where Sly, Bentley, and Murray were held at. And Ed…he was just being Ed. The three were very excited to be going back to Paris.

"We'll finally be reunited with our only friends!" Double d said.

"Yup, and with them, we can scam every kid in the cul-de-sac, and we can have piles of jawbreakers!" Eddy said.

"EDDY!" Double d scolded. "I'm beginning to think you only want to use them!"

"No! It's just a bonus! Seesh!" Eddy grumbled and walked away.

"Hey Eddy!" Ed spoke.

"Not now mono-brow." Eddy said. "I'm taking a nap; wake me when we get there."

"Double d, why is Eddy so mad?" Ed asked.

"He's just tired and frustrated." Double d answered.

"His temper is short, just like him." Ed said.

**"WHAT?"**

Ed heard Eddy all the way from the bathroom. Eddy kicked open the bathroom door with toilet paper still on his foot.

"I AM NOT SHORT!" Eddy yelled in Ed's face. "AND I DO NOT HAVE A SHORT TEMPER!"

"Yes you do." Ed said.

"Oh yeah? Prove it!" Eddy yelled.

"The mood lighting is red." Ed said.

Double d couldn't help but giggle. That was the first time anyone had been outsmarted by Ed.

Eddy's face turned redder than the mood lighting. "WHY YOU LITTLE…ARRRRGH!" Eddy yelled as he began to chase Ed around the rocket car.

"Ha ha ha."

"Get back here you pathetic excuse for a lump!"

Eddy chased Ed for about half an hour until they finally settled down; and then he hit Ed with a spare pipe.

"Now that you two are done fooling around, listen. We only have about 6 hours until we arrive in Paris. I managed to locate the prison. But we still need to figure out a plan to get the cooper gang out of there. And it won't be easy, they're being held in a maximum security prison. So we need to think of something, and fast. Like I said, we only have g hours left." Double d explained.

"Well, you heard him lumpy, let's get crackin'" Eddy said.

"I'll set the navigation for our rocket car and put it on auto pilot. " Double d said.

The three then got ready to make plans for escape.

Mean while, back in Paris, it was lunch time.

"Aren't we lucky, today is hotdog day!" Murray exclaimed.

"Yippy." Bentley said to himself.

"Aw, cheer up you guys." Murray said.

"It's kinda hard to cheer up when you're in a maximum security prison." Bentley replied.

"Hey, at least we're not being bossed around by the grumpy bear." Sly said.

"Yeah, that meanie got spit on my face." Murray said.

"Big woop." A goat said to him as he walked by.

"What did he do to you?' Murray asked.

"Let's just say he touched me in places that he wishes he had." The goat said and then walked off.

"Wow, you guys, do you think that bear is…gay?" Bentley asked.

"I don't know bent, but I smell a prank!" Sly said as he snickered a sinister laugh. "Here's what we'll do." Sly said as he, Murray, and Bentley huddled together so no one else would hear.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

* * *

Sorry that I didn't update in a while, I've been getting side tracked with my beautiful girlfriend and everything else, any ways, I'm still here, and on with the next chapter!

* * *

The Eds were inside their new and improved Rocket car, tossing out ideas for the big bust. It was about 3 hours ago when they first sat down, and it was 3:15 in the afternoon. All three of the Ed's brains were fried, even Double d's. They were exhausted from all the thinking, arguing, and even fighting over many plans they discussed.

"For the last time, Eddy," Double d went on, "THAT PLAN WON'T WORK! NEITHER YOU, ED, NOR I HAD ANY EXPERIENCE WITH THAT KIND OF STUFF, and it's SUICIDE I TELL YOU!" he roared.

"All right already, I heard you the first time you good for nothing loud mouth! Do us all a favor and put a sock in it, sock head. You've been nothing but a pain in my sides throughout this whole entire trip! I'm starting to get sick of you, you know that?" Eddy argued back.

"Oh, really now, is that how you feel Eddy?" Double d angrily asked.

"Yeah, really, that's what I think. I'm starting to have more respect for lumpy than you!" Eddy snapped.

"Well, fine then. When we land in Paris, you can go about doing your own business, doing whatever you please. And only Ed and I will rescue the Cooper gang!" Double d said.

"OH NO YOU DON'T," Eddy yelled, "Ed's with me! Ed's mine!"

"No, Ed's with me!" Double d argued back.

Double d and Eddy kept on arguing back and forth for about 15 minutes about who Ed was with. Finally, double d made a suggestion. "I know, why don't we let Ed choose who he wants to be with?" Double d said.

"Fine, whatever, hey Lumpy, get over here!" Eddy shouted to Ed.

Ed raced over to the other two Eds. "Hello, can I take your order?" Ed asked.

"Quit your blubbering and tell us who you wanna be with!" Eddy said.

"I choose you guys!" Ed said.

Eddy and Double d looked at each other, and then looked over at Ed, who was smiling and having a good time with his comic books. Double d felt bad, he didn't want to force Ed into making a decision like this one. Ed's heart couldn't take it.

"Uh, Eddy, can I talk to you in private?" Double d asked.

"Uh, sure, I guess." Eddy said as they both went into the bathroom. "So what's with you sock head?"

"Well, you saw how happy Ed was, not just now, but throughout this entire trip, didn't you?" Double d asked.

"Yeah, and your point?" Eddy asked.

"well, You know Ed is such a soft person, it would probably break his heart if he were forced into a decision of choosing sides with his two best friends. So, well, if you're willing to, I'm willing to put this thing behind me, or at least deal with it when we get home from Paris. What do you say Eddy, not only for ours, but for the Cooper gang's sake as well. Come on Eddy." Double d urged.

"Well…alright, one chance! But this ain't for you, so don't get any Ideas, sock head." Eddy said as he walked out of the cramped up room. "Now let's eat, I'm starving!"

"I'm with you there!" Double d cheerfully said as he ran up to join Ed and Eddy.

And so the Eds, or mainly just Double d and Eddy, were cool with each other for now, and went to get some food for dinner.

Back in Paris, Sly and Murray were at the weight lifting room, talking. "So how often do you think chicks wind up in a max security prison?" Sly asked Murray.

"Not as often as men, I can tell you that." Murray said as he was lifting a 200 pound barbell. "More please."

Sly put an additional 50 pounds on both sides as he kept on talking. "You know, it would be funny if Carmelita ended up in here some how." Sly said.

"Yeah, that would be killer!" Murray grunted as he kept on lifting the 300 pounds of weight above his head. "Say, where'd Bentley get to?"

"He said he was getting a drink from that fountain about 5 minutes ago. I wonder what's taking him so long." Sly said suspiciously.

"Yeah, that's kinda weird, we better go look for him." Murray said as he rested the weights on the stand and got up.

Sly and Murray went down the hall way to look for Bentley. When they reached the fountain, they were shocked at what they saw. Bentley was being jumped by 6 dogs. "HEY! GET OFF OF HIM!" sly yelled as he ran over towards Bentley.

The dogs backed off for a few seconds. Sly ran over to Bentley. He was all beaten, bloody, and bruised. "Bentley! Are you okay?" Sly asked.

Bentley's jaw was broken so he couldn't talk very good, if at all, so he nodded his head no. Sly rose up to his feet and yelled, "Okay, who's the wise guy that planned all of this? Step forward, if you have the guts!" He said.

Almost instantly, a big pit bull covered in tattoos stood before Sly. Sly glared at him for a few seconds before he spoke. "Do, you're the one huh? You got either a lot of nerve, or you don't have any, to beat up on a handicapped, and not on someone your own size!" sly yelled.

"You talking to me, punk?" The dog asked as he got in Sly's face.

"Yeah, how could you do something like that to a cripple? You had no right! I ought to take you down right now, but I'm not gonna waste my energy on a piece of garbage like you!" Sly said.

Before the dog could hit Sly, his fist was grabbed by a nearby security guard. "Okay buddy, you're coming with me." The guard said as he pulled the dog into custody.

Without any more words, Sly, Bentley, and Murray went back to their cells for night time. When the sky turned into dark blue, and the full moon brightly lit up the sky, Sly and Bentley were up talking through the walls of their cells. "Any ways, thanks for saving me back there at the fountain earlier. That took a lot of guts to do what you did." Bentley said. "Thanks pal."

"Aw, it was nothing pal. Anything for a friend, no matter what it costs. Anyway, I was thinking, what if, well, I just got this crazy idea in my head that those Eds, they would come back to Paris and look for us. Kind of crazy, huh bent?" Sly said.

"Well, I don't know." Bentley said. "Nothing's impossible…"


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

* * *

While the Cooper gang was asleep in prison, the Eds were wide awake in their rocket car. It was around 1:00 am, and the eds were getting closer and closer to Paris. Double d was flying the rocket car, Eddy was fixing a late night snack for himself, and Ed was sitting in front of the TV watching a horror movie. There wasn't much going on, and it was pretty quiet. The only thing that could be heard was the TV that Ed was watching. Despite all the caffeine they were jacked up on, the Eds were tired and a little irritated. They were excited that they were heading closer and closer to Cooper gang, but they were also tired of being in the rocket car for so long. Not only that, but the Eds still couldn't think of a plan to break the Cooper gang free, and things with Eddy and Double d weren't getting any better. Soon, the silence was broke by a yell. "WE'RE IN PARIS!" Double d shouted over at Ed and Eddy. The other two Eds looked out the window and saw the Eiffel Tower. They couldn't believe it. They finally arrived!

"WOO HOO! PARIS AT LAST!" Eddy yelled

"TICKLE ME PINK EDDY!" Ed yelled as he picked Eddy up and hugged him.

"OK guys, first thing's first, we need to find a place to park the rocket car." Double d said. "Let's go to the Cooper gang's hideout and stay there! We'll think of a plan there!" Double d said.

"Sounds like a plan!" Eddy said, and they headed for the hideout. Apon arriving, they parked their new rocket car where they parked the old one. The Eds then went inside and thought of a plan. After hours of arguing and weighing all the possible risks, the Eds reached a game plan. They were going to go out right away and put their plan into action. It was about 4:12 am as the Eds hopped back in their rocket car. They all got into position. Eddy went in the middle room of the rocket car and stood in a position where he could see out both windows on the opposite sides of the rocket car. Ed headed in the back compartment where their supplies were, and Double d went up to the main dashboard and prepared himself for the ride of his life. "Gentleman, are we ready? Do we have everything? Remember, those binnocucoms that the Cooper gang gave us are important."

"Yup, we have them." Eddy said. The Eds took one look at their binnocucoms. These were all they had of the Cooper gang...but not for long. In a matter of hours, the Eds and the Cooper gang would be reunited. Fighting back tears, Double d fired up the rocket car and took off into the air. Once they were in flight, they headed for the prison in which the Cooper gang was kept at. Everything was going according to plan.

Back in prison, Sly was outside, taking a walk around the facility. The streets were quiet and empty as the dim lights lit the area. Sly was walking along side the fence, lost in his thoughts. There was suddenly a big explosion off in the distance. Sly jerked his head over and saw a huge ball of flames shoot into the air. He looked in terror. "What the hell was that?" He shouted. He ran over and looked through the barbed fence to see a large building that appeared to be a bank in flames. There were people running in terror, and there were people who were frozen as they watched the building being swallowed up in flames. Almost immediately sirens could be heard, and fire trucks rushed to try and put the fire out. Sly walked a little further up to see what else was going on. He looked over and saw something that looked like a giant plane or car or something that was crashed into the side of the building. It looked like a rocket car or something. "What the hell?" Sly asked himself. "What is all of this?"

Soon there were bodies being pulled out of the flames. Sly looked closer, and what he saw shocked him. It was the Eds! Sly couldn't believe his eyes...It couldn't be, there was just no way! As he looked closer, he soon realized that it was actually the Eds. He looked over and saw eddy being carried by two firefighters to an ambulance. His face was red and black, and his whole body was covered in burns. Even though they were so far away from each other, Sly could smell the gasoline on his clothes. Sly could also hear groans of pain. Sly had a hard time taking all of this in. He was blocks away from the scene, and he could still hear Eddy as if he were right in front of him. at this point, sly's face was covered in tears as he yelled, "EDDY!"

The black, burned face looked over at him. Their eyes met. Eyes full of physical pain were met by eyes of emotional pain. Eddy managed to open his mouth and weakly grumble. "S-Sly. Wake up Sly. W-wake up." He said.

"What?" Sly asked.

"Wake up." Eddy said again.

"Wake...up?" Sly asked again.

"Wake up." Eddy said again.Then, All of a sudden, Eddy somehow turned into Bentley, and shouted "SLY, WAKE UP!"

"Bentley? What are you doing here?" Sly asked.

"SLY! FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! WAKE THE HELL UP!" Bentley yelled.

Sly then opened his eyes and woke up. He looked and saw that it was morning, and he was still in his cell. "It was...all a dream?" He asked himself. "What a relief!" He said. He looked over at Bentley, who was standing next to him. "As much as I love the company...what are you doing in my cell? Shouldn't you be in yours?" Sly asked. Bentley looked at him with a grin.

"It's OUR cell now...my cell is taken up by three other people" Bentley said.

"Really? Who?" Sly asked.

Bentley's grin got bigger as he said "The Eds."


End file.
